Impossible
by CharlotteWG
Summary: "No cambies nunca, Fred."


**Disclaimer:**Todo le pertenece a J.K. Rowling porque desde luego que yo no hubiese consentido una muerte tan injusta. (de hecho, ninguna muerte es justa) (excepto la de Voldemort, ese tío se la ganó a pulso).

En estas fechas en las que se comparte el tiempo con los seres queridos y se recuerda a los que no están, los personajes de ficción no van a ser menos. _Va por ti, Fred._

**Impossible**

Londres. Finales de octubre. _Halloween_.

Se había acabado de poner el vestido para la fiesta muggle a la que le habían invitado. Iba a ir disfrazada de bruja, _qué cosas_. Lo cierto es que era una forma ingeniosa de poder llevar su varita con ella por si le fuese necesaria. _"Nunca se sabe". _La experiencia que te da una guerra, supongo. Tenía todo listo: maquillaje, vestido, medias, botas, … ¿Dónde había metido el sombrero? Ah, encima de su cama.

Entró en su habitación y pegó un salto al encontrarse con cierto pelirrojo sentado como si nada sobre la silla del tocador, acariciando la bufanda de Fred que había encontrado días atrás. Por lo que recordaba la había guardado bien en el armario, ¿cómo la había encontrado?

−Esta bufanda… ¿Recuerdas aquel día?

Dijo, notando su presencia y sin levantar apenas la mirada. Ella recordó con nostalgia ese día, años atrás. Otros tiempos…

−Cómo olvidarlo.

Primer partido de la temporada de Quidditch del año 1994 en el que Gryffindor ganaba y, además, con un espectacular juego de todo el equipo, pero especialmente de Angelina. Hacía mucho, muchísimo frío, ese día y Fred se encontró con Angelina al salir de los vestuarios. Le rodeó el cuello con su bufanda y se negó a que se la devolviese pese a las insistencias de ella. _"¡Por ese pedazo de partido, capitana_!".

−La has guardado durante todos estos años −sonrió, con la mirada perdida en la bufanda que tenía entre sus manos−. Pensaba que la habrías perdido o algo así.

−Jamás perdería esa bufanda, tiene un valor sentimental incalculable. Mucho más después de…

El pelirrojo levantó la vista desde la silla.

−En fin, después de la guerra.

Torció el gesto, un poco contrariado.

−Tengo un recuerdo un poco difuso de aquel día, pero entiendo el valor que ha adquirido. Es como si estuviese aquí de alguna forma.

−Siempre le he sentido cerca, ahora entiendo por qué.

−Porque nunca me he separado de aquellos que me importan.

−No, me refiero a… A Fred, a tu gemelo.

−A mí.

−George, ¿qué…?

−No soy George −se levantó de la silla por fin.

−Claro, esta noche nadie es quién parece ser… −dedujo. Puso los ojos en blanco−. Si es una de tus bromas no tiene ni pizca de gracia.

−George nunca bromearía con algo así. Ni siquiera yo.

−Basta. Déjalo ya.

−No te estoy mintiendo, Angy…

Su corazón dio un vuelco. Su cuerpo se quedó estático. Sus ojos le miraron sin pestañear y una mano se dirigió a su boca, ocultando la mitad de su rostro sorprendido.

−No me…

−No te gusta que te llamen así, lo sé. Igual que sé que yo era el único que podía nombrarte así sin que te cabreases.

−No puede ser… No… Tú… La guerra…

−Escúchame, soy yo, Angelina. No sé cuánto tiempo tengo, quizá toda la noche, una hora o un minuto… Sólo podía venir a hablar con una persona y he venido a aquí porque debo pedirte algo muy importante…

−¡¿Sólo con una persona y me has elegido a mí? ¿Y tu familia?

−¿Crees que podría elegir sólo a uno? ¿A quién? ¿A George? ¿A mi madre? −De repente su rostro cambió a uno lleno de dolor−. No podría ver a ninguno. Lo he hecho más por mí que por ellos.

−Fred… −dio un paso hacia adelante, extendió una mano−. ¿Puedo…?

−No lo sé. Prueba a ver qué pasa.

Se acercó, dirigiendo su mano al brazo del pelirrojo. Notó su cuerpo, -suave, cálido- como creía que jamás volvería a hacerlo y le abrazó echándose a llorar.

−No es justo que yo pueda tocarte y ellos no. Visita a uno de ellos. A George, él te necesita más que nadie.

−No. No puede verme. Sé que con el tiempo lo superará pero verme sólo empeoraría las cosas. Angelina, tienes que ayudarle. Necesita aferrarse a alguien, acércate a él y ayúdale a salir de ésta.

−Es tu gemelo, estoy convencida de que si se lo dices tú…

−Confía en mí, es mejor que no me vea o en lugar de aferrarse a alguien se aferraría a mi recuerdo, o creería que sigo vivo o alguna tontería por el estilo…

−¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? No has visto cómo está.

−Es lo que yo haría, Angelina −le miró, atravesándola con la mirada, seguro de sus palabras como nunca antes le había visto−. Dile que por su bien vuelva a sonreír, que no quiero verle hasta dentro de mucho tiempo. Podría decirse que me lo estoy pasando muy bien ahí arriba. Recálcale que soy el cuarto merodeador, se morirá de envidia pero al menos sabrá que estoy bien. Sirius es un cachondo, deberías verlo con James, el padre de Harry… Bueno, y con Remus… Se traen un rollo un tanto _especial _esos dos… ¡Ah! ¡Y he visto a Snape sonreír un par de veces!

−¡Por Merlín! ¿Snape? ¿Sonreír, en serio? Desde luego que hay que morir para ver eso…

−Sí, es un precio alto pero merece la pena −Angelina le miró dando a entender todo lo contrario, Fred la ignoró y siguió bromeando−. ¡Parece más joven! Y no se separa de la madre de Harry, Lily, aunque a James no le hiciese mucha gracia al principio...

−¿Y Dumbledore? ¿Le has visto?

−Sí, también está por allí, pero pasa todo el tiempo posible con su hermana. Alguna que otra vez le he visto con un hombre, pero no sé quién es… De todos modos, jamás le había visto tan feliz.

−Merecía ser feliz. Y… ¿Voldemort?

−Ése sí que no está por allí. No creo que le dejasen entrar, sobrepasó el cupo de maldades para ingresar allí. Lo cierto es que yo a veces pienso que hubo un error conmigo pero procuro no decirlo en voz alta por si acaso…

Angelina rió y Fred se perdió en ese sonido. Risas, su único vicio confesable.

−Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad? −le miró con ternura como tantas veces había hecho durante su sexto año.

−Yo también te quiero, Fred.

−De la otra manera −sonrieron los dos.

−Sí, _de la otra manera_.

−Bueno, vayamos a comernos la noche, ¿no? Ya que tengo la oportunidad de disfrutar por primera y única vez de una noche humana en mi otra vida…

Se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, por primera vez verdaderamente animado en lo que iba de visita y al no oír los pasos de Angelina siguiéndole se giró, encontrándosela con la mirada clavada en él, intentando memorizarle por completo.

−No cambies nunca, Fred.

Él la miró con esa sonrisa tan suya y que tanto había echado de menos.

−Imposible.

Ambos sonrieron y Fred se perdió en el pasillo. Cuando Angelina se decidió a seguirle notó que no podía, que algo la retenía en el sitio. Agachó la mirada para verse los pies y tuvo la sensación de abrir los ojos de nuevo.

Una habitación a oscuras. Ella tumbada en la cama, con su pijama puesto. El disfraz de bruja descansando en la misma silla donde había estado, o eso creía ella, sentado Fred. Su mirada se desvió a la ventana, y volvió a sonreír. Estaba cerrada y con un nudo en los tiradores hecho con una bufanda de color escarlata. Para protegerla del frío. _Otra vez._

Se volvió a tumbar y mientras se tapaba con el edredón se dio cuenta de que, después de mucho tiempo, era la primera vez que se había despertado con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Como podéis comprobar, cuando se trata de los gemelos -o quizá de mis historias en general- abundan las sonrisas por todas partes. Hay que cantarle a la vida por mucho que se complique, como bien dice una frase que me encanta: <em>"juguemos a sonreír"<em>.

Happy Halloween! ¡Y feliz cumpleaños a mi querida **N**atalia** T**ena! :)

_CharlotteWG_


End file.
